


I’ll Always Return

by unlikelytigerqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelytigerqueen/pseuds/unlikelytigerqueen
Summary: Loki and Y/N, childhood sweethearts, were the cutest couple in Asgard. They loved and brought out the best in each other, that is, until Loki had died; leaving Y/N all alone. A couple of years have passed and Y/N has moved on but when Loki returns, will she turn back to him or stay with her new lover?





	1. Part One

Y/N was barely a child when her parents died. They were noble Asgardians; died protecting the throne from whoever sought to destroy it. Frigga took her in as one of her own, something Odin wasn’t very fond of but he noticed a greatness within her; something Thor, his own son, lacked. She stayed in the palace with the royal family and soon became great friends with Frigga’s sons.

Loki was by far her closest friend. They’d spend hours upon hours together, simply reading. Talking wasn’t his strong point but when he was with her, the words came out freely as if he had rehearsed them and most of the time, he did.

They grew up to be a wonderful pair. While Odin had her train to be the greatest warrior Asgard had ever known; Loki stood nearby, testing his magic on whoever happened to walk past. There were days when they’d train together. Dagger against sword, magic against strength and they were shaping up to be quite the formidable couple.

Y/N made Loki happy. Everyone noticed it. Whether it was the stolen kisses during their daily walks in the garden or the loving hugs after training together; people knew that Loki was in love. The two would always be seen together or a few meters apart. There was no Y/N without Loki or Loki without Y/N. The two were attached to the hip much to the delight of Frigga. She adored Y/N and if anyone was going to marry her son, she was happy it was her.

But things didn’t go as planned. Loki joined the dark side. He attacked Midgard and left Y/N all alone. No one knew when or why these feelings suddenly sprouted from the young, loving boy they knew and watched grow up. Y/N was the most confused. He cast her out. She was no longer important to him and that killed her inside.

Word spread like wildfire when he died, reaching Y/N in the blink of an eye. Her heart shattered; a knife being twisted in the depths of the already-broken. But, like the great warrior Odin trained her to be, she held her head high and went on with her life. She rose in ranks and became Odin’s most trusted fighter.  
Loki was pushed into the back of her mind, crawling back to the center of the spotlight whenever she was left alone for her demons to play with. Very few people could comfort her during these times. She was reckless, impulsive and dangerous during the best of times. One person stuck with her through them though. Despite her nightmarish tendencies and the pain she evoked, this person stuck to her side like an incessant toddler during her episodes. She knew that she’d be okay eventually.

Life went on as normal after awhile without Loki. No one mentioned him anymore, fearing Y/N’s blade speeding towards them. Not that she would hurt anyone she didn’t need to… on good days, but Odin never punished her if she did. He needed her. She was a great weapon and was yet to be beat but that didn’t seem likely. Nothing could shake her.  
Nothing but him. She’d sit on her bed at night, hot with a permanent fever; tears streaking her face and her heart opening out to the surrounding empty room.

She’d have flashbacks of the moments they shared and the love she held dear. They plagued her mind and demanded attention, reminding her that she’d never escape her lost lover. He’d always find her.

“You’re an awful hider.” Loki declared, amusement lacing his voice. “No, you’re just a really good cheater.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his tall body. She felt him tense under her before his lanky form returned the gesture.

“What’s the point of this game anyway? We have much better things to do with our time.” He smirked at her, leaning in for a kiss. She ducked under him and ran towards the castle. “Count to 50 this time!”

They were so young. Teenagers in love. If only she could go back to simpler times.  
Someone knocked on her door, requesting her presence. She wiped the tears away and opened the wooden barrier, stepping out to the rest of the castle. She had a duty and she wasn’t going to let emotions get in the way of that.

It had been quite a few years since the incident and Y/N was almost healed. She could safely say she hadn’t thought about Loki for a long time and was free from the awful relapses. She felt free and was happy for the first time in what felt like forever. Loki was never going to bother her again and she could get on with her life and be the great warrior Odin needed her to be. No distractions.

She walked into the throne room as per Odin’s request. “Your majesty.” She bowed low and received an acknowledging nod from him. “You require my service?” Odin sat forward in the grand golden throne. “We… have a surprise for you.” He said with distaste, his eyes wandering around the room without making eye contact with her, something he usually did which was almost always accompanied with a smile. Now his face looked disgusted and scared. What was happening?

The doors to the throne room entered. Frigga stood at the front of the group of people, looking gorgeous as ever, followed by guards who were concealing the person held in the center of the group. Frigga smiled warmly though she looked… guilty. Would this hurt her? Was it about him? Did they find his body?

“Yes but not quite.” Someone said, stepping out of the center into your line of vision. Her heart stopped, more out of anger than shock. She raced towards him and he opened his arms for a hug, a warm smile tainting his features. They contorted into pain and confusion when she drove her blade into his stomach.

He touched the wound and pulled out the weapon, groaning. “I deserved that.” Y/N watched him crumple to the floor, her face mimicking Odin’s disgust while Frigga looked amused yet slightly worried. “Loki, you inconsiderate SWINE!” She yelled at him, picking him up from the floor and walking towards his room. She bowed politely to Odin, Frigga and the guards and disappeared with the Prince hanging onto her body for support.

She laid him across his bed and stripped off the leather outfit he always wore, regardless of temperature. “We’ve only been together for a few minutes and you’re already removing my clothes.” He reached out to touch her face and she slapped it away. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

She smiled sadly. “We need to treat this wound.” She wasn’t prepared for the little catch-up session that would entail but she stabbed him and needed to fix him. This was something Odin taught her whenever she unnecessarily stabbed someone in a fit of rage. Frigga always stood nearby and chuckled, always saying that she and Loki were one in the same.

Oh, Loki. Why now?

Y/N fixed up the wound, telling Loki it would heal before the next day. Loki sat up in his green and black bed, patting the spot next to him. “Its been a long time since I last shared a bed with someone.” Y/N raised her eyebrow at this, not believing it for a second. “Come. I promise not to have you any other way, for now.”

Y/N shook her head and began walking towards the door. “Lady Y/N? Why do you look so unhappy? We can finally be together again.” His eyes gazed intensely into hers, searching her mind for answers. She bit her lip, allowing him to use his magic on her.

“Married?” He said in disbelief. “You’re getting… married?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh you can find the completed story on my tumblr (same username)

It was the afternoon after Loki’s return. After the incident in his room, he had stormed out on Y/N, refusing to listen to her explanation. How could she do this to him? He hadn’t been with anyone else while he was “dead”. Why did she move on?

Y/N had tried to talk to him but Loki was still as stubborn as he had always been and she knew from experience that he wouldn’t crack. So they both went on with their day, Loki sulking in the library and Y/N taking out her frustration on a practice dummy in the training room.  
The time for dinner had arrived and as usual, the long table was groaning with delectable foods from all over the galaxy. Odin sat at the head of the table with Frigga on his right. Next to her was an empty seat for Loki. Thor sat on Odin’s left, accompanied by Y/N and the empty seat next to her. The rest of the seats where filled with the many others who lived in the castle.

Loki had promptly arrived and taken a seat next to his mother, smiling at her widely. Thor struck up a conversation with Y/N, the two chatting animately about the Asgardians they had encountered that day while in town. Y/N felt a pair of green eyes fixating themselves on her whenever she opened her mouth to speak. It was beginning to get annoying but the fact that it was Loki filled her up with a strange sense of comfort.

Odin’s eyes were filled to the brim with utter boredom, slumping around the room as he lazily ate his meal. The door to the room creaked open and strong footsteps bounded towards the table. The metal clacking of armour could be heard as a chair was scraped backwards.

“Sorry I’m late, your majesties.” A velvety voice spoke up. “Hello, my dear.” The stranger reached down and placed a loving kiss on Y/N’s forehead, pausing her interaction with Thor. Loki’s eyes widened at the exchange and he sat forward in his seat, analysing the newcomer.

Odin, now animate and full of life, greeted the warrior with a smile. “Nicholas! Welcome back, welcome back!” This made Loki scowl and angrily shove food into his mouth. Frigga, who noticed her son’s change in attitude, rubbed soothing circles onto the back of his hand. It calmed him down enough not to stab “Nicholas”.

“Hello, love.” Y/N greeted and kissed his cheek, not wanting to be rude during dinner. Nicholas started plating his food, a comfortable haze settling over his… oddly perfect features.

Nicholas was an attractive man, to Loki’s dismay. He had soft, brown hair and striking blue eyes, as opposed to Loki’s black hair and green eyes. His hands were large and rough, showing that he fought fairly often and he had large muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt. The servants who served them couldn’t keep their eyes off him which only angered Loki more.

The way he looked at Y/N really set him off though. He looked at her like she was the only person alive. Loki used to look at her like that… she looked back at him in the same manner, too. But her heart beat for someone else and Loki resented it.  
“Sorry, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself.” Nicholas’ voice cut through Loki’s thoughts like a sharp knife. “I’m Nicholas. Odin’s most trusted fighter after Y/N.” Nicholas held out his hand for Loki to shake. “Pleasure.” Loki said dryly, turning his head away from Nicholas. He awkwardly returned his hand to Y/N’s but nevertheless, he continued the conversation.

“I’ve heard so much about you, your highness. Your magic is…” Nicholas trailed off, his eyes wide in amazement. “Dangerous? Evil? Deadly?” Loki finished for him, shooting daggers in his direction. “Astounding, sir.” He corrected. Loki seemed taken back but, as every prince was taught, he recollected himself and hummed in approval. “I know.”

Y/N rolled her eyes at his rudeness and brought Nicholas’ attention back to her. They spoke a lot about Midgard and the wedding from what Loki could hear. Apparently, Odin had heard too as he called the attention of the room.

“I have an announcement to make!” He boomed over all other voices. “To celebrate and announce the wedding of Y/N, my best warrior, and Nicholas, my right hand man, I’ve decided to throw a big banquet and invite all of Asgard!” The room cheered apart from Frigga and Loki who remained stonefaced throughout the announcement.

Loki watched as Nicholas picked Y/N up and spun her, kissing her lips passionately. Odin let out a hearty chuckle and mumbled about “young love”. Loki felt his fingertips crackle with the fire of his anger, trying his best to hold back his magic before Y/N got hurt.  
When Nicholas finally pulled away from the unnecessary kiss, he glanced at Loki and sent an infuriating smirk his way. It took all his patience and self-control to not send a dagger flying straight through Nicholas’ head.

“The banquet will take place tomorrow night before my warriors leave to Midgard on a voyage to assist our allies!” Odin said as everyone settled down. Y/N felt Loki’s eyes burning into her face but chose to keep her eyes trained on her fiance as hard as it might have been. She was still burning with anger at Loki and she wasn’t completely sure that it would change anytime soon.

Dinner ended and, as usual, the Royal Family as well as Y/N and Nicholas left the room first. Y/N made straight for her bedroom, bidding Nicholas goodbye as he left for his. She had trouble believing that Frigga “unintentionally” assigned them rooms furthest away from each other.  
She seated her self in front of her mirror, getting ready for sleep. All she had on her mind was the return of her lover… ex-lover. Sure, she missed Loki and she was now over the moon that he was back but did she miss him enough to leave Nicholas? Did she still love Loki?

“I should hope so.” She heard his voice say from behind her. “Can’t you knock like a normal person?” She sighed, placing the hairbrush back onto the table. She got up and seated herself at the edge of her bed. “And risk you declining my entrance? We must talk, Lady Y/N.” Loki begged, sitting on the chair she just vacated.

“About what, your majesty?” She feigned innocence, pretending that his presence didn’t bother her in the slightest. She was loyal to Nicholas. She loved Nicholas. She wouldn’t trade him for the sharpest blade in the galaxy.

“How did you and him… meet?” Loki asked, staring intently into her mesmerising E/C eyes. “Loki… This is none of your concern.” She resisted, fearing that if she spoke he would get angrier. “Nonsense. We are two friends having a conversation for the first time in years. What’s wrong with that?”  
She sighed and succumbed to his request. “Odin set us up on a… on a date. He felt like we would make a good couple.”

“He felt like you would make a good weapon.” Loki spat. “Don’t you see how he is using you?” Y/N felt the anger bubble beneath her skin. “Why can’t you accept that I’m happy?!” Loki scoffed. “Because I can see that you aren’t!” Their voices were steadily rising, loud but not quite shouting.

“You have no right to tell me what I feel. You’ve been around for less than a day! You not know me anymore, your majesty.” Loki stood up and slowly advanced towards the door. “Certainly not. The Y/N I knew wasn’t a liar.”  
She grabbed his shoulder before he could leave and stared him right in the eye, their chests rising and falling with each heavy breath they took. “Listen to me very carefully, your highness.” She said, her voice dangerously low. “I am many things. A liar is not one of them. A killer, however, is. And if you cross me one more time, I promise that I will see through that this death is permanent.” Loki smirked down at her. “You wouldn’t dare kill someone you love, now would you?”

“I don’t love you anymore!” She spat, pushing him away from her. “Of course not, my love.” He agreed playfully. “But I will have you again. And we will be together. You mark my words, I will make you forget about Nicholas faster than you could even contemplate stabbing me again.”

“Don’t count on it, your majesty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Y/N, childhood sweethearts, were the cutest couple in Asgard. They loved and brought out the best in each other, that is, until Loki had died; leaving Y/N all alone. A couple of years have passed and Y/N has moved on but when Loki returns, will she turn back to him or stay with her new lover?

A bead of sweat rolled down Y/N's forehead as she swung her sword down at Nicholas. He easily blocked and twisted so it skidded across the training room floor. His arm grabbed hers and yanked, causing her body to be pressed against his bare chest.

I let you win that one." She easily dismissed his victory as she sipped water. "I'm sure." He pulled her in for a kiss. As their lips collided, Loki stepped out of the shadows and into the training room; finding them standing there. Nicholas was half naked and Y/N looked happy about that as her hands roamed his defined chest. Disgusting.

He stealthily walked towards them, trying to hear what he was saying to her. “Why don’t you come with me to Midgard? We can visit all those romantic places you told me about.” Y/N opened her mouth, ready to reply but Loki was faster. “If I may interjec-”

Her hand found Nicholas’ sword and snatched it from his hand, aiming it at Loki’s throat. The sound of metal scraping against metal echoed around the training room. “No you may not, your majesty.”  
“Woah there, Captain Sunshine. Lower the weapon.” Nicholas laughed, grabbing it from her and setting it next to his water bottle. “Apologies for my wife’s behaviour, your highness.” Loki scoffed. “Girlfriend. Not wife.”

“Yet.” The two walked towards each other, Loki towering above Nicholas by a good couple of inches but Nicholas looked much stronger. Y/N, not wanting anyone to get hurt, stepped between the two. “Ladies, please.” Nicholas backed away, retrieving Y/N’s sword. “Loki, what is it?”  
The God of Mischief smirked down at her. She looked absolutely ravishing. “Care to train with me?” Y/N saw no harm in it and shrugged. “In full leather?”

“Would I fight any other way?”

Nicholas tossed her the sword as she tied her hair back. She caught it just before it landed on her; finishing her hair moments prior. “Don’t go easy on me.” Loki winked, summoning two daggers into his hands.

“Have I ever?”

The two battled back and forth, dodging and attacking like it was second nature. It was beautiful to watch; resembling a choreographed dance number… just with swords and magic that could seriously injure.

Y/N ran at him, jumping just before his dagger could collide with her armour and landed behind him. Before he could turn around, she kicked his legs and watch him fall to the floor. He disappeared before she could bring her sword down to tap him, signalling her victory. He teleported himself to behind her, grabbing her neck and pulling her body against his.  
“My my… is the great Y/N L/N losing a battle?” She grabbed his arm and twisted, flipping his body over hers. She smiled at the satisfying bang his body made when it landed on the floor. “You wish, your majesty.” Loki got up as if nothing happened and duplicated himself, surrounding her. “Well, the victory is yours. If you can find me.”

She ran at every Loki in sight, running her sword through them and watching them fade into nothingness. “Pathetic.” She heard him say from behind her. She whipped around and stabbed the person closest to her, frowning when they faded. Where was he?!

She kept running round in circles, attacking every Loki in sight. It was never him. Her heart raced and her lungs burned but it was nothing compared to the ache in her legs. “You’re trying to tire me out.” She said between deep breaths, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Indeed.” He replied, appearing in front of her and simply pushing her down. She fell with a thud and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Nicholas rushed forward to help her but stopped in his tracks when she raised her hand to dismiss him. “No thanks, babe. I’ve got this.”

Loki’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the word “babe”. He wasn’t prepared for the small bundle of terror rushing towards him with her sword aimed at his chest. He sidestepped easily but she grabbed his arm and twisted him around again, the pair falling to the floor.

Loki wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist as they laid on the floor together. She smirked down at him. “My my, your highness… getting rusty?” Loki took in her features and returned the lazy smirk. “Try your best to resist kissing me, Lady Y/N. Your eyes are burning with desire.” Y/N scoffed and got off him, walking towards Nicholas. “That’s just victory, Loki. You wouldn’t understand.”

Y/N sat in her room alone, facing her mirror. She was trying to figure out what she should wear to the banquet but none of the dresses she owned seemed special enough for announcing her wedding. She currently wore a lacy black bra and matching underwear, under her silky green robe.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. With Loki being back, she didn’t even want to go through with the banquet… did she even want to go through with the wedding? She quickly shook her head, trying to dismiss her thoughts. She loved Nicholas, right? He was all she wanted in a husband. He was going to make her very happy… wasn’t he?

“I’ve only been here less than a day and you’re already having second thoughts.” She heard Loki’s voice. Her head whipped around and there he was, sitting on her bed as if he owned it. “Loki, stop DOING that.” She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

“So you’re doubting your relationship?” Loki raised an eyebrow, walking over to her. “No, I’m not..” She inhaled and stood up, making sure to pull her robe down as low as it would go. This brought his attention to the fine piece of silk adorning her body.

“Green? I’d like to think you wore this for me…” Loki smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He buried his face into her neck and she placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him away if need be. But they were just hugging… no need for it now. She melted into his embrace and sighed. She felt at ease. Like she was a teenager again.

“Think again, your majesty.” Loki growled. “Can you stop referring to me as that? What happened to calling me by my name?” He pulled away from her neck and stared at her eyes, keeping her close to him. “You lost that right when you died.” She pushed him away and turned back to the mirror.

“But I’m back now! We can run away. Be together like we always dreamt.” His large hands found her shoulders and turned her to face him. He bent down so their faces were level with each other. “Don’t you want to be with me again?”

“I want to be with Nicholas, Loki.” He rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t! I can see it in your eyes!” He walked away from her and stood against the wall furthest away. “Or do you see it in my mind considering you can’t hold back from using your magic on me?!” She yelled, throwing something small at him.

He dodged the object and sighed. “You leave me no choice! You refuse to talk to me! And when you do, it’s about your new boyfriend!”

“I love Nicholas. Not you. Leave me alone, Loki. We’re over. Why can’t you understand that?!” She yelled. Inhaling deeply, she continued but with a hushed tone. “I don’t love you anymore.”  
Loki scoffed. “You don’t love me?” She nodded, tying her robe tighter around her body. His body melted into two, the duplicate teleporting behind her. “So you won’t…” He pulled her against him so her back was flush against his chest and his hands were holding her waist steady. “… react to my touch like you used to?” He whispered into her ear. She tried to control herself but she felt her knees getting shaky.

“Or…” Loki duplicated himself again, the new one standing in front of her. “… crave my kiss like the old days?” He said, his lips ghosted over hers. It took all her self control not to reach forward and eliminate the gap between them. “Do you not…” All the copies vanished, leaving Loki and a flustered Y/N alone.

He walked towards her and trailed a hand up her thigh and under her robe. “…desire my cock filling you-”

“ENOUGH.” She pushed him away and tried to compose herself. “Loki, I’m in a relationship!” She scolded him, trying to push him out the door. “I don’t love you like that anymore! You have no control over me! You don’t affect me like you used to!” She said, opening her door to make the final push.

He grabbed her wrist and smirked. “Then why is your pulse racing at unfathomable speeds?”


End file.
